A Trip Down Memory Lane
by punkhatz
Summary: It's Ronald Weasley's wedding day yet, he's being haunted of flashbacks of his life with his true love, not the woman standing in front of him. set to Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl


Ok so just before the story begins lets just start a few things straight:

The italics are song lyrics.

The bold are Ron's memories.

The normal is what's happening now.

"Ronald Weasley-" The vicar began but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what I was doing. Why I was doing it. This wasn't Hermione Granger standing in front of me . It was the girl I'd used to spite her. Lavender Brown , soon to be Weasley, excited to be getting married. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my newly dyed brown hair. I still wasn't used to it. I still didn't like it. Nor did I like Lavender Brown.

i Hey where did we go  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow   
Playin' a new game /i 

b "OH MY! My queen was just killed by that porn-"

"Prawn," I said , holding back a laugh.

"Prawn. Is it meant to be this violent?"

"God Hermione could you be any worse? That's the whole point of wizard chess. Look just follow me alright?"

Hermione nodded , her eyes shining with excitement and pleasure of learning new things. I turned to the window , in an attempt to stop myself kissing her. It had been raining for two days solid and so far , all I'd done was fail at teaching Hermione wizard chess. She couldn't get over the violence. /b 

i Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl. /i 

b " Damn Ron , you got it bad haven't you?"

"Shut up Neville. We all know you just got a new Grand Theft Autumn thing for your console thing but really no need to quote it every five seconds."

'He's right.' The voice inside my head murmured. ' You would hate to see her with anyone else. You too are practically dating. Why not just ask her?'

I nodded and stood up. Marching over to the desk where Hermione sat in the common room I said :

"Hermione. I've liked you for a long time. Will me go out with you? I mean , you go out with me?"

She smiled for a second then growled:

"This isn't a dare or anything?"

"HERMIONE FUC-"

"Ok. Ok its not a dare," She looked up at me and smiled . "Love too." /b 

i Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall /i 

I stood staring into midair in total meltdown. How could I go through with this? I loved Hermione. I knew I did. I'd always known. Suddenly my suit was feeling very tight over my five-month-dieted stomach.

b The rain was dribbling itself down on the windows as I rushed into the Three Broomsticks. I knew I was late ; I'd had a detention for throwing a dung bomb at a first year. As I pulled open the door I thought for a second she wasn't there. It would be a shock , considering this was where we had met every weekend we'd been together at the same time. Sure enough , there she was , head stuck in a book , typical Hermione. She spotted me and rushed over.

SMACK!

"Owi , owi , owi. What was that for? I know I'm a bit late but … no need to hit me with a book."

"Because you were late," She kissed me lightly on the lips and yanked me over to our usual table. /b 

i Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da /i 

b Hermione screamed loudly as she slipped onto her back. I skated over and helped to pull her back up. When she took my hand , a small smile dawned onto my face.

"Stop being so soppy Won Won," She giggled falling onto me and almost knocking me over.

"Hey!" I yelled , grabbing her hand and spinning her around and around until I was dizzy. As I looked around the frozen lake at Hogwarts I saw Lavender , scowling and Seamus sitting on the floor , apparently wanting to go back inside. I took Hermione's hand and , pulling her close to my body , whispered in her ear:

"You want to go backwards?" /b 

My hand was shaking as Lavender said her vows. I couldn't do this. I needed to leave. I cast my eyes over the pews of the church ; Mum , Dad , Bill , Luna , Ginny and Percy all sat in the pews , mostly with big grins on their faces . Mum , however , was crying and Luna was muttering something and scowling darkly.

i So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,  
Cast my memory back there, Lord /i 

b "Ron? Ron Weasley?"

I gazed around Diagon Alley , looking for the sound source and , seeing Hermione , grinned broadly.

"Oh my god," I hugged her . " How longs it been since I saw you?"

She smiled.

"I don't even know."

"You look…you dyed your hair!" She giggled and a scowl returned to my face.

"Well I like it as does my fiancée."

Her face fell and eyes widened.

"You-Your fiancée?"

"Yes," I smiled , glad to see she obviously wasn't expecting it. " Lavender Brown. From Hogwarts. You remember."

"Oh…ok…well good luck with that. Come by some time." She smiled weakly , handing me a piece of paper with an address on it. "See you later."

And with that , she disappeared into the crowd. /b 

i Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass   
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl i 

"Do you Ronald , take thee-"

"No. Sorry. Can't. Must dash," I smiled , feeling terrible and ran from the church , just in time to see Luna scream:

"GO YOU RON! RUN TO THE BOOKWORM."

I raced out the church , grinning. Luna had known. I made a mental note to thank her afterwards and yanked out the crumbled piece of paper , that had been lying there for the past three months. Taking in the address, I began to apparate.

b We lay kissing on Hermione's bed at Hogwarts , the kisses getting deeper.

"Wait," She began breathing heavily, fingers clasped around my shirt collar. " Are you sure?"

I nodded. Why wouldn't I be? I'd been waiting for longer then anyone else; Fred and George always teased me about it.

"Ron," She said , staring at my eyes. "Answer me truthfully. Did you…do it with Lavender?"

I gave her a look that said 'who-do-you-think-i-am' and she nodded and kissed me harder , pushing me down onto the bed. /b 

i You my brown eyed girl /i 

A taped my finger against the doorbell , angrily .What if she wasn't in? What if she was married or what if she didn't even love me the way I loved her. The very thought of it ,made my heart ache . I was about to turn away when I heard:

"Ron?"

She was stood at the door to her tiny house , in her pyjamas and a Weasley jumper with a large ' R' on it . There was an pause.

"That's my jumper," I said , attempting to make conversation.

"Yeah…I know," She pulled at one of the sleeves ( both came down past her hands. "You off anywhere nice? By the looks of it-"

"I just left Lavender. At the alter."

Hermione gasped and walked out from the doorway , nearly to me.

"What? What did she say? And," She gulped. " Why are you here?"

"She didn't say anything….Oh Luna says Hi."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't Ron."

"I like your house."

"Stop changing the subject."

"Ok. Ok." I took a deep breath and walked towards her , she wrapped her arms around herself. "I love you."

There was a pause and she shuffled her feet. This wasn't meant to happen. She was meant to scream : " I LOVE YOU TOO" and then they'd kiss and talk and then they'd make love and then-

"Ron, You're getting married. Of course you're confused. Scared of commitment."

" No. I'm not," I replied , taking another step towards her.

"You need to do that to someone because you don't want to get married. You need an excuse. You need-"

"I need you Hermione."

"No," She took a deep breath , playing with her nails , as if she didn't trust herself to look at him. " You need an excuse not to get married-"

"Hermione," I took a step towards her , so I was an inch from her face. " I need you."

I kissed her passionately , letting myself fall into it.

"Right," Hermione pulled away looking flustered. " Ok. Do you want to come inside?"

i Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. /i 


End file.
